Contract Marriage
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: no summary yang mau baca ,baca aja deh :D Haehyuk/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

FF

Contract Marriage

HaeHyuk Couple

Seorang namja cantik tengah terpaku di depan ruang perawatan ,wajahnya pucat terus tertuju pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah di ruangan cantik yang bernama hyukjae itu mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ingin keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Kondisi ibu mu kritis,dokter dan para suster disana tengah menangani nya,aku yakin ibu mu bisa melalui ini semua hyukkie,ibumu sangat kuat ." Hibur suster Hyera

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis menanggapi suster cantik di sampingnya itu, suster itu sangat baik ia selalu ada disaat hyukjae butuh sandaran seperti saat ini.

Clekkk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka , keluar lah dokter yang tadi menangani ibunya , dokter Cho langsung menghampiri hyukjae,tatapan dokter itu sulit terbaca oleh hyukjae membuat hatinya menjadi was-was, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga sang ibu kondisinya membaik.

"Bisakah kita keruangan ku , ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan kepadamu hyukjae," Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujunya dan ia pun langsung mengikuti dokter cho menuju ruang kerjanya, Suster hyera mengikuti hyukjae dari belakang.

*Diruangan

Dokter cho beberapa kali menghela nafasnya ,ia tidak tau harus di mulai dari mana,ia benar-benar tidak tega membicarakannya kepada hyukjae,di tatapnya wajah pucat hyukjae lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya.

"Begini hyukjae ,ibumu sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik namun..."

"Namun apa dok,"

Dokter cho menghela nafasnya ,lagi.

"Namun saya tidak yakin ia bisa sadar kembali atau tidak, karna sudah beberapa bulan ini kondisinya tidak menunjukan perkembangan, terkadang kritis dan kemudian stabil lagi dan kondisi itu terus berulang kembali , semua dokter sepakat jika dalam seminggu ini ibu mu masih tidak menunjukan perkembangan , dengan sangat terpaksa kami akan mencabut peralatan medis dari tubuhnya"

Pertahanan hyukjae runtuh,air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir membasahi pipinya begitu pun juga hyera , meskipun ia bukan keluarga hyukjae namun ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang hyukjae rasakan.

"Kumohon dok hiks .. hiks , jangan seperti itu. dokter harus menyembuhkan ibu ku hiks.." Mohon Hyukjae.

"Banyaklah berdo'a hyukjae ,semoga ada keajaiban,karena Tuhanlah yang bisa menentukan, kita manusia yang hanya bisa berusaha,"

FF

Contract Marriage

HaeHyuk Couple

Hyukjae berjalan lunglai menuju ruang perawatan ibunya ,berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh untung saja ada suster hyera di sampingnya jadi saat ia hampir terjatuh hyera segera memegang hyukjae ,air matanya tak kunjung berhenti .

"Aku yakin akan ada keajaiban,"tutur suster hyera memberi semangat kepada hyukjae .

"Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin dengan itu hiks..hiks.." Suster hyera memeluk hyukjae lembut mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau harus yakin hyukjae, ingat kau jangan putus asa . Tuhan tidak akan pernah memberikan cobaan yang sulit untuk dijalani oleh umatnya ,dan aku yakin kau bisa melalui semua cobaan kau harus ikut dengan ku ke gereja samping rumah sakit ini ,kita berdo'a bersama-sama untuk kesembuhan ibu mu," hyera melepaskan pelukkannya , ia merapihkan rambut hyukjae yang sedikit berantakkan dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi hyukjae.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne,kau anak yang kuat, ibu mu pasih sembuh," Hyera tersenyum lembut sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi hyukjae.

"Aku ada jadwal bersama dokter Shin, mungkin malam aku bisa menemani mu meskipun sebentar,"

"Kau pasti kelelahan seharusnya kau langsung pulang dan istirahat ,bukannya menemaniku aku selalu merepotkan mu," ucap hyukjae merasa tak enak dengan kebaikkan sang suster cantik ini.

"Aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adikku hyukjae , jadi jangan merasa kau merepotkankan ku," Hyera tersenyum tulus

Yah hyera sudah menganggap hyukjae sebagai adiknya sendiri,hyera sendiri tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi , ia hanya sebatang karang karna orang tua dan kakaknya sudah meninggal dunia karna kecelakaan beruntun, saat mereka akan pergi menuju acara wisudanya.

"Baiklah ,aku pergi dulu yah hyukjae, dokter shin pasti sudah menunggu ku."

Setelah kepergian hyera ,Hyukjae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang perawatan ibunya,setelah sampai ia menatap pintu rawat itu dengan tatapan sendu sebelum membuka pintu itu ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan kembali dengan cepat.

Clekkk...

Hyukjae masuk kedalam ruangan itu , sosok ibu yang ia rindukan tengah terbaring lemah,hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung saja yang terdengar di telinganya, ia segera mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur ibunya, di pegangnya tangan yang sudah mulai terlihat kurus dan pucat itu di kecupnya tangan itu dengan sayang.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata nya, merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya, terkadang pemikiran tentang tuhan yang tak adil selalu datang,namun ia selalu ingat perkataan hyera tadi. _'..Tuhan tidak akan pernah memberikan cobaan yang sulit untuk dijalani oleh umatnya ,'_

Tiba-tiba air mata itu jatuh lagi ,hyukjae semakin terisak melihat keadaan sang ibu yang terbaring tak berdaya .

"sampai kapan ibu akan tertidur,apa ibu tidak ingin melihat dan merasakan musim gugur lagi,bukan kah ibu suka dengan musim gugur,bahkan ibu pernah mengajak ku jalan-jalan ke taman dengan menggunakan sepedah,apakah ibu tidak mau berjalan-jalan lagi dengan ku,"

FF

Contract Marriage

HaeHyuk Couple

"Aku butuh _BabySister _untuk anak ku,bisa kah kau carikan untuk ku mike," Tutur Namja Tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae kepada sekretarisnya,Namja tampan itu tengah membolak-balikan berkas-berkas kerjanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun kepada sekretarisnya .

"Baik tuan saya akan mencarikan _Baby Sister _yang terbaik untuk anda."Jawab sekretaris yang bernama mike, sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu , ia segera membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada atasannya .

Pintu pun tertutup tinggal lah sang presdir Muda Lee _Company _,Namja itu menaruh berkas-berkas tadi di atas meja kerjanya. sesekali ia menghela nafas, raut wajahnya terlihat tak begitu cerah seperti biasanya tapi sekelebat kejadian kemarin terulang kembali.

Saat itu Lee Donghae sang presdir Lee Company pergi menemui putra kecilnya yang tengah bermain di taman belakang rumahnya,ini sudah rutinitas sehari-harinya menyempatkan waktu makan siang untuk menemui putranya Lee minho,Karna ia sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan yang ia pimpin jadi waktu untuk bersama dengan minho menjadi sedikit,ia pun mengambil inisiatif mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya untuk bisa bersama saat ia tengah bersama minho wanita itu tiba-tiba datang,siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dari minho, Im Yoona.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku saja chagia,aku sangat merindukannya." Tutur Yoona

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan yeoja itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan berbohong Yoona,Aku tau kau ada maksud tertentu menemui kami,"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau benar aku datang kemarin memang ada maksud tertentu,"Aku Yoona

"Bagaimana kalau ketika menikah dan mengurus anak kita bersama-sama,aku tidak mau anakku terlantar karna appanya selalu pulang larut malam, dan _baby sister_ yang menjaganya benar-benar tak becus mengurus anakku."Jelas Yoona

"Apa, Menikah ?" Tanya donghae tidak percaya

"Bukankah dulu kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku ,kenapa sekarang kau ingin menikah dengan ku,dan minho di jadikan kapan kau perhatian dengan minho?Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya." Ucap Donghae sakartis.

Yoona tersenyum menanggapi ucapan donghae.

"Setiap orang pasti berubah hae,termasuk ingin memulai dari awal lagi,merawat minho bersama mu." Tutur Yoona dengan mimik wajah yang di buat sesedih mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa yoona,"

"Kenapa?kau harus ingat hae aku ibunya. "

"memang benar kau ibunya,tapi kau tidak pantas menjadi ibu dari aku tau kau ingin menikah dengan ku bukan karna ingin merawat minho tapi ingin mendapatkan harta ku kan." Ucapan donghae benar-benar membuat yoona bungkam seribu bahasa,donghae tersenyum menang.'Ternyata benar ya.'Ucap donghae dalam hati.

"Aku akan memecat _baby sister _itu ,setelah aku mendapatkan penggantinya yang benar-benar bisa merawat dan membuat minho nyaman di dekatnya dan lagi aku akan mengurangi jadwal ku untuk bisa bersama dengan minho ,Jadi kau jangan khawatir." Donghae tersenyum sinis kepada yoona ,yoona mencoba menahan emosinya ucapa donghae benar-benar memojokkannya meskipun ucapan donghae ada benarnya juga tentang ia yang ingin menguasai harta donghae.

Tanpa pamit atau apapun, yoona segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan donghae dan minho kecil yang sedari tadi melihat kedua orang dewasa itu berbicara.

Sejak itu donghae bertekad untuk mencari _baby sister_ yang benar-benar bisa merawat minho kecilnya dan memecat _baby sister_ nya yang sekarang.

FF

Contract Marriage

HaeHyuk Couple

Lampu-lampu taman rumah sakit mulai dinyalakan, karna sang matahari telah di gantikan oleh sang bulan. Terlihat hyukjae tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dekat taman yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap pagi hawa dingin mulai terasa, hyukjae pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju _cafetaria _. sejak tadi siang ia belum makan sedikit pun karna terus menjaga ibunya .

Setelah sampai di _cafetaria_ hyukjae pun memesan _coffe _dari pada memesan makanan, selera makannya hilang sejak tadi siang jadi ia memutuskan memesan _coffe _ saja untuk menghangat kan tubuhnya.

Hyukjae duduk dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke taman yang banyak sekali permainan untuk anak-anak, seperti ayunan dan lain-lain,Namun ditengah keasyikkannya memandang keluar jendela ,seseorang menepuk bahu hyukjae yang membuatnya harus terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga,Kau mengagetkanku saja dokter cho," Ucap hyukjae sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya. Dokter cho tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau memesan _Coffe_ ,Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang hyukjae,apa kau mau sakit eoh?"

"Selera makan ku sedang tidak baik dok,jadi aku memesan _Coffe_" mendengar jawaban hyukjae dokter cho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh begini terus hyukjae, kau harus makan meskipun sedikit,Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga ibu mu lagi,aku mohon kau jangan seperti ini ..."

Belum sempat dokter cho menyelesaikan ucapannya ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku jasnya berdering nama suster Raesoo berkedip-kedip di layar segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Apa? Baik saya akan segera kesana,"

Dokter cho segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya,ia menatap hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mianhae aku ada pasien,ingat kau tidak boleh begini kau harus makan hyukjae," hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Dokter cho pun segera beranjak menuju ruangan IGD. Hyukjae memandang kepergian Dokter cho yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Benar, aku tidak boleh seperti ini,kalau aku sakit siapa yang akan menjaga dan merawat ibu."

FF

Contract Marriage

HaeHyuk Couple

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF**

**Contract Marriage**

**EunHaeHyuk Couple**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae tengah berlari tergesah-gesah di kolidor rumah sakit, sesekali ia menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan ,ia tak ambil pusing dengan makian orang-orang yang sudah di tabraknya yang terpenting adalah ia bisa cepat menemukan ruang IGD tempat sang anak di rawat,sesekali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, karna sudah malam ia masih saja sibuk dengan proyek barunya yaitu tentang pembangunan sebuah hotel berbintang 5 yang akan di bangun di pulau jeju.

saat ia tengah memeriksa laporan proyek barunya ia di kejutkan dengan dering ponselnya yang ternyata dari salah satu _baby sitter_ yang menjaga minho,ia memberitahukan bahwa minho di bawa kerumah sakit akibat kelelahan yang membuat jantungnya menjadi lemah. setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang anaknya ia segera meluncur kerumah sakit tanpa membereskan laporan –laporan yang berserakkan di atas meja kerjanya terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya Donghae sampai di ruang IGD, ia melihat salah satu _baby sitter_ yang merawat minho tengah duduk menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia pun bergegas mendekati _baby sitter_ itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya donghae panik.

"saya belum tahu tuan, karna sedari tadi dokter cho masih berada didalam" Donghae memandang pintu ruangan itu dengan tatapan sendu._'Aku mohon tuhan ,tolong selamatkan anak ku'_ donghae hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa minho bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Donghae menatap tajam pada _baby sitter_ itu.

"Ia kecapean tuan, karna tadi.. setelah tuan pergi untuk kembali kekantor tiba-tiba yoona-ssi datang dan membawa minho hingga sore. "

"Apa? yoona membawa minho hingga sore? Bukan kah aku sudah bilang berapa kali pada kalian jangan biarkan yoona masuk kedalam rumah sampai-sampai menemui minho dan membawanya pergi,"Emosi donghae memuncak saat tau kenyataannya ,padahal ia sudah mewanti-wanti kepada orang – orang yang menjaga minho agar jauhkan minho dari yoona.

"M..maaf tuan, yoona-ssi memaksa kami,kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"sesalnya.

"Kau di pecat,"

"Tta..tapi tuan,"

"Apa kau tidak dengar, kau di pecat." Desis Donghae tajam .

"Kau sudah lalai menjalankan tugas mu,jadi sekarang kau pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

_Baby sitter _itu pun pergi meninggalkan donghae sendiri di depan ruang IGD,ia merutuki kebodohannya membiarkan yeoja itu membawa pergi minho hingga akhirnya ia di pecat.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar,sedari tadi ia duduk dengan gusar. ia benar-benar takut minho kenapa-kenapa ,ia berjanji kepada diri sendiri akan memberikan perhitungan kepada yoona yang telah membuat minho seperti terus melirik ke pintu ruangan itu berharap dokter keluarganya itu segera keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan sang anak.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan keluar lah dokter yang menangani minho.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku,"

"Kondisinya masih lemah,dia harus banyak istirahat .penyebab penyakitnya kambuh karena ia kecapean dan saya harap anda harus menjaganya secara ekstra agar penyakitnya tidak kambuh lagi,Kalau sampai dia terus menerus seperti ini saya tidak yakin anak anda bisa bertahan hingga umur 15 tahun,ingat di hanya bisa di operasi saat umur 15 tahun." Jelas dokter cho mengingatkan donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter cho.

"Bisakah saya menemuinya sekarang dok?"

.

.

.

.

**FF**

**Contract Marriage**

**EunHaeHyuk**

**Couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minho mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya dan tersenyum lemah kepada _daddy-_nya yang tengah menyentuh keningnya dengan sayang .

"_Daddy_ ," panggilnya lemah.

"Ne." Donghae mengelus kepala minho dengan sayang.

"Minho ingin pulang ," tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipi kanan donghae,donghae menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya.

" Kau masih belum bisa pulang sayang,tunggu sampai keadaanmu membaik ne."

Minho hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, mendengar jawaban _Daddy_-nya

"Tapi minho bocan _daddy_ ," Mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya, donghae hanya menghela nafasnya melihatnya .

"Baiklah-baiklah, _daddy_ akan berusaha untuk meminta izin kepada dokter cho,ne" donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam pekat pun tersenyum.

"benal kah?" tanya minho memastikan

"Ne." Donghae memeluk minho

"Kka tidur lagi ,Kau harus banyak istirahat kalau ingin cepat pulang," Donghae membenarkan letak selimut putih itu dan tak lupa mengecup kecil pun mencoba memejamkan mata bulatnya,Nafasnya begitu berat seakan sesak . mungkin karna kondisinya masih belum stabil.

Tak lama, minho pun tertidur dengan pulas,donghae tersenyum terus memandang wajah polos minho yang tengah tertidur,ia merasa semakin hari ia semakin menyayangi anak itu , meskipun saat dulu,saat dimana yoona memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya ia tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri,karna ia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kejadian malam itu kejadian yang membuat kehidupannya berubah total, ia hanya ingat saat teman-temannya menantangnya untuk meminum Wine dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi dan saat terbangun tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di kamarnya dengan yoona yang tengah terlelap tidur, yang membuat ia shock adalah ia dan yoona tidur satu ranjang Tanpa sehelai pakaian pun hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka .

Donghae segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya,ia mencoba menghubungi yoona ,namun yoona sama sekali tidak dapat di terus menerus mencoba lagi menghubungi yoona namun sayang lagi-lagi yoona tidak dapat mengeram kesal, sepertinya yoona mencoba menghindarinya.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

**Contract Marriage**

**EunHaeHyuk**

**Couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clekk...

Pintu ruangan perawatan itu terbuka masuklah hyera dengan membawa satu kantung plastik berisi makanan untuk hyukjae ,secara perlahan ia meletakkan kantung plastik itu di atas nakas ,ia melihat hyukjae tengah tertidur dengan pulas di sofa dekat tempat tidur sang eommanya.

Dengan langkah perlahan hyera mendekati hyukjae dan membenarkan letak selimutnya, diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30 kst. Karna hyukjae sudah terlelap hyera pun berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat langkahnya terheti saat ia mendengar suara hyukjae memanggilnya.

"Hyera,"

"Hehehe... apa aku mengganggumu ?"tanya hyera ,ia merasa tidak enak kepada hyukjae karna ia membuatnya terbangun.

"Tidak juga,Duduklah." hyukjae menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya,mengintrupsikan agar hyera duduk disampingnya.

"Kau baru pulang ya ?"

"ne,tadi ada operasi mendadak jadi ya begini lah,Oh iya kau pasti belum makan kan aku bawakan makanan untukmu,kau harus memakannya"

"Tapi aku.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkanmu."ucap hyera tegas .

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan memakannya."Jawab hyukjae pasrah. Hyera yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Hyuk."

"Mm"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" hyukjae menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya dan ia pun melanjutkan memakan makanan yang dibawa hyera.

"Aku punya rekomendasi pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu."

"Pekerjaan apa itu?"

"Menjadi _Baby sitter_,bukankah kau menyukai anak kecil."

Hyukjae terlihat terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan hyera.

"Aku tadi mendapatkan kabar dari temanku raesoo,ada salah satu keluarga pasien yang membutuhkan _baby sitter_."

"Kalau aku mengambil pekerjaan itu ,bagaimana dengan eommaku."

"Masalah eomma mu biar aku yang menjaganya, setiap ada waktu senggang aku akan menyempatkan untuk menemani eommamu,dan kau tenang saja dia tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk menginap di rumahnya , kau hanya menjaga anaknya hingga dia pulang,jadi kau jangan khawatir,bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

**FF**

**Contract Marriage**

**EunHaeHyuk**

**Couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan ini hyukjae," Ucap hyera semangat.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan hyera , entah ini memang benar atau hanya perasaannya saja. hyera begitu semangat sekali, sejak tadi ia terus berbicara tentang pekerjaan itu dan seseorang yang bernama Lee Donghae.

"Kalau kau melihatnya,aku yakin kau pasti akan terpesona dengannya."

"Setampan itukah," dengan semangat hyera menganggukan kepalanya,Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah hyera yang menurutnya itu sangat lucu.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Hyukjae .

"Tidak juga," hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban hyera.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya saja,"aku hyera.

"Benarkah,"

"Benar,Karna aku setia pada heechul oppa," ucapnya bangga .

Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya sepanjang jalan menuju ruang perawatan berkelas VVIP,tak jarang terdengar gelak tawa di antara mereka, itu semua karna celotehan hyera yang ingin membuat hyukjae tersenyum untuk melupakan masalahnya, meskipun itu hanya bersifat sementara terasa mereka berdua pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Hyera meliat berubahan raut wajah hyukjae,ia menyadari bahwa hyukjae mulai merasakan gugup.

"Jangan gugup begitu, tenang saja dia orangnya baik kok,"

"Aku takut," hyera yang mendengarkan jawaban hyukjae hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Takut?"

"Aku takut tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan itu." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat seorang hyera gemas melihatnya.

"Aisshh...Kau lucu sekali," hyera mencubit pipi hyukjae dengan gemas , sedangkan hyukjae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja ,aku yakin pasti kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini." Hyera memberi semangat kepada hyukjae .

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk dulu ya ,kau tunggu saja disini aku akan panggilkan dia,"

"Ne."

Setelah dilihatnya hyera memasukki ruangan itu ,hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok ia beberapa kali menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup,takut namja bernama lee donghae itu tak menerimanya.

Tak lama hyera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan namja tampan di sampingnya. Hyukjae terus memandang namja itu seakan –akan tatapan namja itu menguncinya.

Deg

_Senyuman itu..._

Hyukjae terpanah melihat senyuman yang tersungging dari sudut bibir namja itu, Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang membalas senyum itu dengan gugup.

"Dia hyukjae yang kuceritakan kepada anda tuan," donghae tersenyum menanggapi ucapan hyera.

"Baiklah ,bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang di _cafetaria_ saja,"ajaknya pada hyukjae yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

"N..ne."ucap hyukjae gugup.

Hyera menahan tawanya saat melihat raut wajah hyukjae yang menurutnya ia benar tentang pernyataannya tadi ,hyukjae terpesona oleh ketampanan Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

**FF**

**Contract Marriage**

**EunHaeHyuk**

**Couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana _Cafetaria _itu cukup ramai mungkin karna sekarang waktunya untuk makan siang ,setelah ia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dia ingin kan ,donghae mempersilahkan hyukjae untuk duduk.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya donghae

"_Coffe_ saja ," jawaban hyukjae.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin memesan makanan,"

"Ne." Donghae pun memesan 2 _coffe_ ,satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk hyukjae.

Ditengah –tengah menunggu pesanan datang,donghae mulai mewawancarai saat hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya ia sama sekali tidak ia terlalu fokus terhadap leher jenjang hyukjae yang membuat pikirannya kacau memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat libidonya naik. Donghae bersusah payah menelan ludahnya,ia merasa tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya menjadi kering.

"Cukup."ucap donghae tiba-tiba, yang membuat hyukjae memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kuterima."

"Tapi aku belum selesai menjawab pertanyaan..."

"Kau diterima , Besok kau sudah mulai bekerja." Ucap donghae tegas.

" tuan."

.

.

.

**FF**

**Contract Marriage**

**EunHaeHyuk**

**Couple**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mianhae bahasanya tambah ancurr

**Big thanks to :**

**10rh||leehyunseok99||elza orizhuka||Mingmin||dekdes**

**nurul. ||Ressijewelll||silverBlink||reaRelf**

**Guest(tanpa nama)||Lee Eunjae**

**Casanova indah||Chen Clouds||**

**And AnieJOY'ERS**


End file.
